Typically, forecasted weather information, such as wind speed, wind direction, temperature, pressure and so on along a predicted flight trajectory is given to a flight management system (FMS), before departure of an aircraft, for pre-flight planning. During the pre-flight planning, the FMS computes a vertical flight profile for the aircraft, along the predicted flight trajectory, using the forecasted weather information. The vertical flight profile includes information, such as departure and arrival points, various waypoints, estimated time, speed and altitude at each waypoint, top of climb (TOC), top of descent (TOD) point and so on. However, weather conditions encountered by the aircraft during flight may be different from the forecasted weather information. In such scenarios, the computed vertical flight profile may be inaccurate and the aircraft may fly at non-optimal altitudes, speeds and thrust settings, resulting in an increase in fuel consumption, inaccurate estimated time of arrival (ETA), inaccurate fuel on-board (FOB) and so on.